Episode 5 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Jeff: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony (holding a chicken to eat) and it's time for a snack. Murray: Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song: Vegetable Soup) Greg: (singing) One zucchini (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One zucchini) Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) One zucchini (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One zucchini) Anthony: Zucchini! Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! I love tomatoes. Greg: (singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (with The Other Wiggles singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Anthony: What else now? Greg: (singing) One big onion (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One big onion) Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) One big onion (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One big onion) Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah, those tomatoes. Whoo-hoo! (with The Other Wiggles singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: (singing) Grab some garlic (with The Other Wiggles singing) (Grab some garlic) Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) Grab some garlic (with The Other Wiggles singing) (Grab some garlic) Anthony: I love garlic. Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Captain Feathersword: What? Just one tomato. Whoo-hoo-hoo! (with The Other Wiggles singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Anthony: Oh ho, this is fantastic food, I love this soup What about you, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, arrr Anthony: Greg, we want more We want more, what else? Greg: (singing) One zucchini (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One zucchini) Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Greg: (singing) One zucchini (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One zucchini) Anthony: If we already have one. Greg: (singing) One tomato too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One tomato too) Captain Feathersword: How many tomatoes? Greg: (singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (with The Other Wiggles singing) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha Captain Feathersword: (feeling sad) Oh Ho Ho Ho Anthony: Captain, why are you so sad? Captain Feathersword: Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert? Anthony: Captain did you say dessert? (Anthony is holding a bowl of fruit salad) Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah Anthony: Well have a look at this Greg: (singing) One banana (with The Other Wiggles singing) One banana (One banana) Greg: (singing) A little bit of guava too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (A little bit of guava too) Greg: (singing) One banana (with The Other Wiggles singing) (One banana) Anthony: Are you happier? Greg: (singing) A little bit of guava too (with The Other Wiggles singing) (A little bit of guava too) Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (singing) Put them in the bowl And you've got fruit salad too (with The Other Wiggles singing) Put them in the bowl And you've got fruit salad too Captain Feathersword: Oh ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, arrgh! (They're clapping for Captain Feathersword about his fruit salad. Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the farm.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a farm. Let's see what frolicking fun she had. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about a farm, while waving to the viewers with these kids.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Hello, Greg. Hello, everyone. Kids: Hello! Dorothy: We're at the farm to see the farm animals. There's turkeys and a rabbit, sheep and some piglets. If you were going to a farm, what animals would you need? Girl #1: Um, pigs, horses, sheep. Girl #2: Yeah. Girl #1: Joeys, kangaroos. Dorothy: Now, sheep. You'd need sheep for...? Girl #3: So, um... you can get wool. Girl #2: Yeah, wool to make, um... Girl #3: And then you sell the wool. No, you make clothing. Dorothy: And you fed one of the animals with a bottle? Girl #1: (offscreen) Oh, for the baby... Girl #2: Lambs! Girl #3: The lambs, they feed the lambs. Dorothy: (offscreen) There seem to be a lot of chooks around. Girl #1: Eggs for breakfast. You can have boiled eggs... Girl #3: I like bacon. Dorothy: And geese! Girl #3: (offscreen) 'Cause they could lay eggs. Dorothy: (offscreen) Why would you need pigs? Girl #4: Just to make it colorful. Dorothy: (giggles) A farm is certainly an interesting place, but now back to you, Greg. (Shot transition to Greg & his toy lamb.) Greg: Mmm. Great report there, Dorothy. Thank you. And... (Sheep bleats.) What's that? Mmm, good thinking. Let's go to the weather with Captain Feathersword. (Fades to a shot transition of a bicycle wheel and Greg is signing off.) Greg: And that's Network Wiggles News for the... for today. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy cock-a-doodley-there! Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (After the song then shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: I've had a wonderful time here today. I hope you had too. Captain: Oh, that's right. But now it's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. See you later, me hearties. Bye bye! Dorothy: 'Bye everyone. 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002